A chat between enemies
by WatcherComplex
Summary: MTV Series featuring Scott, Kate and Chris. A wolf that escaped Kate calls her, leading her and her brother to conclusions regarding the young boy who dined with them.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My sincere thanks and apologies to:

Marie Elaine Cullen

and

AlchemistZ

Who warned me about my slight (and very serious) confusion of words. I admit I did not have time to fix all mistakes when I submitted it to . I did find strange when I wrote nephew but at the time I had forgotten about the niece.

I wrote this on a roll and decided to post it before my sense of self critique made me delete it. I will admit it's not only far from perfect, but it discuss events highly improvable. I hope you enjoy.

As for taking so long to re-post it, it appears that something went wrong with my connection to the main site while I was posting the original version (I had to use my cellular to read the reviews, and the mobile browser to read it.) So I couldn't log on for a while.

Kate Argent was lying on her bedroom cleaning her guns. She was angry, annoyed that Derek couldn't make her work easier by leading her to the Alpha so she could finish both of them. Nothing gave her more pleasure than a good hunt.

Pleasure, maybe satisfaction, but not happiness. At one time she thought that her job brought her joy, after all it was all about making the world safer by eliminating dangerous beasts. She would do anything to protect her family and it included bending the rules.

There was a soft ring in her phone. Not her usual ring tone either, but a number she had saved under a special signal even if she never expected to receive a call from it again. For a moment she wondered if she really wanted to answer that call, then sighted.

"To hell with it." She said to herself picking up the device. It was on the sixth Ring and if she didn't answer it soon it would go straight to voice mail, and that person was not one to leave messages that could be tracked to him. "Argent." She said pressing talk.

"Hello Katherine. It's been some time." Said an elderly voice. In truth she didn't know how old the man was. In fact it wouldn't surprise her if the fifty year old looking man she had seen only once and in passage was much younger than that, or thousands of years older.

"Not exactly much for us to talk about is it?" She said using her charming voice, the same one she had used with that boy dating her niece "Unless of course you can tell me where I can find the Alpha, or yourself." She mocked

"I am not here to talk about us, or the Alpha for that matter. However I have got wind of what is going around there, in fact I dare say I know a few things that would make you either very pleased or very annoyed." The man said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Let me guess, you are here to plead Derek's Hale Case?" She asked. "I've already heard enough crap about it all Sage." She replied, a migraine coming from remembering it. "He is not like you, he is a danger."

"And who's to blame for that, ma cherry?" The man asked in a fake french tone. "I told you once and I will say it again, what would your dear niece had done, if she was in the same role as Derek Hale, or myself for that matter?"

Kate Argent didn't answer. She was not going to have a repeat of this annoying talk. The man, sensing she had dropped the matter, sighted "Suit yourself Kate. I am here to talk about another subject tough. Tell me, what do you think of young Scott?" Asked the man with a very serious tone.

Kate's breath hitched as she heard the name of Allyson's boyfriend. The sexy boy of brown eyes who had, if memory recalls it, kidnapped her brother's daughter for her birthday present, something that labeled him as either very courageous or very foolish, probably the latter.

"What about him?" She asked with an icy tone.

"He looks like a "sweet" boy." The elder answered, and Kate didn't need to think long to figure the double meaning of his words.

"Is this a Joke Sage?" She asked getting really angry. "I know you well enough to tell you would not DARE to touch a single hair on that boy's scalp." She said, her voice acid. "And if you do..."

"Heh." The man interrupted her, and she could picture him with a satisfaction smile. "Obviously you are not much in the loop. For starters do you really think Derek wasn't aware of the alpha?"

"Don't you change the subject!" She groaned "What is Scott McCall to you. Because you would not have brought him into discussion if you didn't have ulterior motives. I KNOW YOU!" She shouted. And this had the inadvertent and very inconvenient action of making her brother show up in her bedroom ready to shoot someone.

"Kate, what the heck is going on?" He asked angry.

"Looks like we have a crowd." The man across the line sighted." Too bad really" He added disconnecting the call. Kate closed the phone furious, tossing it against the wall where it shattered into pieces.

"Who was on the line?" Argent asked, his face making it clear he would not leave the room or let her move without getting a satisfactory answer.

"An old and very annoying friend." She answered, reigning her anger. "Your interruption prevented me from learning something very important, maybe something crucial..." She said with evident dissatisfaction. "Excuse me, I have something I must do."

She picked her briefcase and walked to her car, Argent on her tail. Driving slowly, and fully aware that her brother was tailing her, she made her way to the school and to the stadium lockers. Finding Scott's wasn't that hard.

She took a seat before it and gathered her thoughts. Sage, for a werewolf and one who not only escaped her but also bragged about it was serious and wise, even if it disgusted her to admit it. She thought about Scott and the bit she had learned during that annoying dinner. The boy looked like a dead last who had somehow turned into a good player, or good enough for her niece... Could it be?"

"Katherine." Chris spoke entering the room. "What is going on?"

She paused, wondering if it was wise to share her knowledge with her brother. Certainly it would give him probable cause to make his daughter boyfriend-less and also bring his hunter clan a lot of trouble. Then again she would pay the price if Chris discovered she had been withholding information about a threat to Allison.

"I was wondering, how many wolves are there in this town?"

"What?" Asked Chris.

"I had a small chat with Mr. Hale. It would appear he knows nothing about Mr. Alpha. On the other hand he does seem to know something about a werewolf. After all he did mess up your hunt when you moved in, freeing you of your kill..."

Chris sighted. Was this his sister? The Same one that once told him monsters were monsters, and that a bitten human was less than a human? "Whatever, there will always be another chance." Argent said with confidence.

"However, it does prove there is a third one here, possibly another beta. I was wondering who it could be when it dawned on me. Who is the one person in this town who changed around the time we arrived?" Her hand reached for the locker and Chris eyes widened.

"You can't possibly be serious! That boy would not be stupid enough to hang around Allyson if he was indeed a beast. I am pretty sure the wolf I injured has seen me, Scott knows what we have and what we are capable of. Plus I am sure even the beasts can tell us from normal humans who aren't aware of it."

Kate raised an eyebrow. She expected anger, not denial. "Well, I know for a fact it wasn't Allison who stole a bullet from my case, a wolfs bane bullet. Assuming I hit Hale, and I am pretty sure about it, the fact that he is alive means someone helped him around the forty eight hour time limit. And who had access to the one thing that could be used as antidote?" Kate asked with doubt.

"I see. It's clear Scott knows more than he lets on." Argent finally agreed. "I will even concede he might be a werewolf, in which case I am not willing to have him anywhere near my daughter or this school." Argent said to himself. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"He's old enough to be free game." She said to herself. "Then again, for some reason I don't think we should mess up with that one. Perish the tough, he might prove a useful ally for the moment, just like Hale."

"You cannot be serious!" Chris shouted. "That boy is hanging out with MY DAUGHTER, YOUR NIECE!" He shouted.

"True." She said "But that's what most interesting about him. He's different than you, me, hale, maybe even Mr. Alpha. And you want to know why?" She asked.

"Not that I care, but enlighten me." He groaned.

"Because unlike us, he can truly be happy despite his condition. He is loyal to his friends, and he loves Allison, to the point he is willing to risk having his heart thorn by you if it means making her like him by being her friend. "You may kill him for the safety of your daughter, but I am afraid you would be killing a part of your daughter as well."

"Are you suggesting I stand by and watch my daughter and our worst enemy... "elope"?" Chris asked with a decisive frown. "Because that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard anyone say."

"Well, think of this like a Mexican drama. Eventually something will happen and Allison will have to know the truth, be it by our hand or young Mr. McCall. We, as in us two and Wolf Boy, will protect her until that day arrives, and when it does arrive we will let her make the choice."

"This is Insane..." the male Argent exclaimed "...But you have a point. Let it be the boy the one to screw this up. If we kill him it would add to Allison's already grumpy relationship with us. It's not like we can keep lying about our job for her eternally."

"Love is but fleeting. We can only hope this relationship is not one meant to last. Besides, we might just be able to get it done quicker if we get rid of the alpha and relocate to a very far away land, long distance relationships are bound to fail.

Argent tensed, the Alpha... It dawned on Kate as well. "Hale wouldn't turn Scott. Not even for this." She said. "I would think he would go for someone more athletic at default."

"That boy is too goody two shoes." Argent agreed. "Which means the kid is not of his pack, which means he's of the Alpha's pack."

"Now that would be... Inconvenient, and potentially dangerous as well. On the other hand remind me to pat Mr. Hale's back. He sure has a brilliant plan using the fella to track his sister's killer."

"I hope he won't mind that we are about to take a page from his book then." Argent Grinned. "Who would have thought that Allison, who knows nothing about this, would give us the means of accomplishing our mission.

"And if we kill the Alpha, and by extension the Pack..." The woman said with a knowing glance "Scott McCall dating your daughter wouldn't pose as a problem anymore, I believe this is what they call a win win situation."

They heard footsteps and turned. The members of the team were coming from their last school period for training. Scott and that odd boy were among the first to enter and they, like the rest of the crowd, stopped at seeing the two stranger.

"Mr. Argent?" Asked Scott surprised, no, terrified. The man concluded.

"Good day Scott, I was showing my sister the school, she used to study here you know."

"Well." Scott said scratching his head "You might want to avoid the boy's changing room for a while. "Things get messy before and after the games." He said trying to be gentle.

"As you wish wolf boy." Kate said standing up. And Scott flinched in panic while Chris glared at her. "What Chris? Might as well tell him he's on probation." She said walking slowly before Scott, admiring his brown eyes. "Better take good care of my Niece, for your own Sake, wolf boy." She repeated, slowly enough that Scott could tell she knew. But for measure she added "Give Mr. Hale my regards." She finished exiting.

Chris walked to Scott, the boy shivering. Part of him afraid the man would shoot him on the spot and another part trying to stop his beast from changing in the middle of the locker room out of fear. "You touch one fang or claw in my daughter and getting silver and wolfs bane across your heart will be the least of your problems." He said with a frozen tone. "That said I trust you to keep her safe from your creator, and Hale, DO NOT betray my trust." He whispered, leaving as well.

Scott fell on the floor, not handling it anymore. Stiles tried to comfort him, but he himself was a bit shaken by what just happened. Was it a good thing that the Argents didn't kill him on the spot? Or a bad thing that they knew altogether? Neither boy could answer, so what they did was pretend this never happened.

A figure watched as the cars of the two elder Argents left the School. Like the boys the figure was tense and with reason. Had he known Kate would tell her brother he would have not made the call, but in the end it appeared things had run smoothly, for now.

He knew it wouldn't take long before Derek discovered what happened. And he also could tell by the red eyes in the distance that the Alpha was already aware of it as well. One thing was for sure. Scott McCall was Cursed, and his curse was about to get ten times worse.

It looked like he would have to play Guardian Angel for a while, for the boy's sake. Not that he minded. It made him Happy.


	2. Reflections

Many thanks to the many readers who reviewed and replied asking for a follow up chapter. I have purposely held out on giving into your demands for, as much as I like to and can work with an alternate universe fiction, there are some things that I require to stay cannon, that is to say I could not even conceive another chapter without first knowing something about the Alpha, which MTV revealed last Monday.

So, given the many answers and questions that the past episode brought you, and the massive request culminating with AspieWriter PM request, I decided to try and bring up something that would make a good follow up for the first chapter. Rather than working with the Alpha, as I planned before, I decided to focus on my OC character and Jackson, as well as my own guess as to why, out of many more interesting applicants, Mr. Hale decided to gift Scott with the Wolf-bite.

An interesting note: This chapter, like the one before it, was written in a single night, with very few checks for mistakes, otherwise it wouldn't have been successfully posted and rather would join my many other incomplete works in the land of lost data. Like the last time I decided to post it because it seems like a reasonably well written chapter, with an interesting plot, and not one of my worst works. I might, given request and inspiration, follow up, but have no plans to do so for now.

PS: Also like the last time, if any huge mistakes come up I am willing to correct them by re posting the chapter. As English is not my Native Language (tough one I find very convenient for writing) I am prone to some grammar and orthography problems.

* * *

><p><em>Foolish Idiot<em>

Those were the toughs going over Ethan Eliwood's head as he overheard Scott McCall and Jackson Whitmore discussing the demand the man dubbed as Derek's Mistake had made the one the Sage had come to call Cub with a small sense of affection. Ironically, right now Ethan did not know who was the bigger Foolish among the boys.

Granted, Scott was young and this situation was quite unconventional. Not many of them had met humans willing to sacrifice their humanity for the power that came with one's most primal instincts. Being what they are was an amazing experience, that much Ethan didn't doubt, but it was not the sort of thing everyone was made to handle, specially those who had spent childhood as a human. Nonetheless it was quite clear the Cub had no Idea how to handle this mess and to make matters worse he wanted to handle it alone, this was a recipe for disaster.

And it was also the latest of their problems. The Incident at school had been quite dangerous. Looking back on it Ethan was quite sure he should have stepped in. The Alpha was risking major exposure by attacking the school and the students. But unfortunately it fell to his responsibility to rescue and patch up Derek, who at the time had been in a condition beyond what the wolves healing properties allowed him to survive.

After the crisis was avoided. Ethan had immediately sent a long e-mail message to the Argents and then called Kate to make sure she would open in before making any harsh decisions based on what Allyson and the Sherif would be telling them. Scott was smart enough to stay clear of the Argent's house until dust settled, but it didn't stop Kate from going to his house when Melissa had been away and getting a full account of the events surrounding her niece and the werewolf boy.

She was not entirely pleased to know the Alpha wanted to have Scott kill them as a rite to join his pack. For a moment, Ethan had feared she would remove Scott as a threat to her family. But Kate was wiser than that, despite what others taught of her, she knew the truth, as did he. As much as she liked to play the part, she was not the kind of girl that killed for fun, even if the kill was Werewolves.

The elder wolf felt a small migraine. The problem of this city was that it was full of people posing behind masks and withholding people. Derek, Kate, that Veterinarian, Chris, Scott, Melissa, Peter, Adrian... the list went on. It was all connected. How, he didn't knew for sure, tough he had his guesses. The question is how many mysteries they were dealing with.

He ran, like only one of their species could, Violet eyes glowing in the night as he made distance from the field and into the cave he had been using as a home ever since he came to the city. It was a place where a whole pack would able to live and discuss without the risk of uninvited parties overhearing them, but most of all it was a beautiful shrine with small pounds inhabited by fauna and flora.

"Who caused the fire at the Hale Mansion, and why?" He asked the wind. Knowing no one would answer he posed another question "Why would Peter Hale turn Scott McCall of all people in Beacon Hills, can't be just for revenge... It Just Can't." He remembered those yellow eyes, almost golden. Not completely unusual for some kinds of wolf to have these, but very Rare for a werewolf.

There was more, Ethan knew it. Some sort of secret, one that Scott was unaware of, but Hale somehow knew about and acted on when he was lucky enough to find the boy alone in his turf. Then again he could be wrong, and Scott could just have been unlucky enough to face a newly created Alpha by trespassing into his turf. It could be that, but then why bite and not kill?

"And Why is Peter avoiding contact with his Cub if he wants Scott in his Pack?" He questioned himself, but shook his head. The answers to these questions he would find out in due time. Thinking about them wouldn't bring him one step closer to the truth about the chain of events that led to this mess all over Beacon Hills. He had to gather his priorities and Clean up others messes.

* * *

><p>Jackson relaxed on the bed of his house. The game was won easily, but the Coach had given them an earful because Styles had missed the game and both Scott and Himself had been distracted. The Coach went as far as implying there was a love triangle between the three of them that caused the team damage because them, as co captains, had acted more like clowns in the field. Well, at least Lydia wasn't going to give a damn about him after that stunt.<p>

There was a knock on the glass and he stood up instantly. His bedroom was on the second floor and it had no balcony. Looking to the window he saw a black shadow staying outside, upon further inspection it turned out to be a very fine silken cloak with slightly silvery accents. Purple eyes glazing at him from the hood in the cloak. His first instinct was to get away, wondering if it was Derek Hale or the Alpha Scott seemed to be so afraid of, then he reasoned both of the former might as well have attacked him by now, so he decided to take his chances.

Walking to the window, lacrosse stick in hands, he moved the clutch holding them shut away and slid the window over. Ethan watched in silence as he did this, wondering how was the best way to approach their discussion. Jackson, however, quickly got impatient with the man's silence and decided he would be the one to start dialogue: "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is not important." The man answered in his sagely voice "Those who know me address me as Sage. It has come to my attention that you are overly interested in a boy known as Scott McCall." The wolf stated, showing evident displeasure at the mention of Scott."

"Are you one of them?" Jackson asked.

"And what if I am?" The elder asked "If you think I will make you one of my pack just because you are threatening the Cub, you have another thing coming you idiot. In fact I came here to do just the opposite. Trust me Jackson, this is a war you don't want to be a part of. The path you seek will bring only suffering.

"I disagree!" Jackson shouted, slightly surprising Ethan, he did not expect such a reaction. He sighted, Jackson was not like Scott, logic might not be the way to explain things for him. He was aware that the boy was an orphan and an overachiever, sport wise.

"Very well, but answer me, why exactly do you want to be bitten? Because, seriously, there is no human I know off that would be willing to endure pain and the, ahem, hormonal reactions that come from the event of being turned. If you are willing to take the risk, at least do it for the right reasons."

Jackson frowned. It was bad enough with his parents and the psychologist. Now he also had to have shrink talks with an old man who could become potentially dangerous if angered. One he couldn't just remove from his bedroom without making his adoptive parents, who were just a few rooms away, worried.

"Why don't you answer me that?" He growled. "I am pretty sure you have your own conclusions about me. Everybody seems to do so nowadays." And he wasn't talking only of his parents and teachers, but also of Lydia, Scott, Styles and perhaps even _her_.

"You seek something. What ? I can only wonder." the man answered almost automatically. "Pardon the pun, but you are Barking at the wrong door. I do not know what is going trough your mind, but given your actions so far I believe your attempts to be the best at everything you do stem from a drive to be in control and to look like a perfect being. Which, sadly, none of us are. It is time you stop acting like someone you think people want you to be, and start acting like who you really are. You will not find your true happiness otherwise.

"And what if this is what I am really meant to be?" Jackson replied "Maybe what I've been looking for is to become a member of a pack, that tough never crossed you, Mr. Shrink Wolf?"

Ethan growled, that boy was impossible, and here he thought he could slam some reason into him, but it appears he was fighting a losing battle against the boy's own desires, clouded as they were.

"Very well, I see there is no point in trying to maintain this line of conversation. If you want to become one of us I will neither help nor hold you. I truly wish that, whatever happens, you find your peace with that choice. Just remember, time is linear, there is no do over, and as far as anyone knows no cure for the disease you willingly choose to receive, do not blame me or Scott if you wake up one day and discover this is not what you truly wanted, for both of us tried to stop you."

"I will not, my mistakes are my own, tough I do not think this is a mistake."

"That, boy, is your biggest problem." Ethan pointed, voice filled with sarcasm, as he went down the walls till he was on the garden. "I will see you around, Jackson." With that final sentence he ran towards the woods, disappearing between the trees.

* * *

><p>Peter Hale admired his new hideout. A cave in the woods quite far from his former house but still close to beacon hills. It was a pity he had to show himself ahead of time. Things would have been much smoother had he found the identity of the one who burned his house before that. After all he would only have the power with the cooperation of the beta and the omega of his pack, and Derek would be more difficult to convince now he could not be blinded by the feeling of revenge against the hunters.<p>

He felt a presence near him and turned to attack, retaining his human form tough. He was more than a bit surprised as he saw a familiar face, tough not one he had the pleasure of talking tough before. "What a surprise, the Infamous Sage bless me as I move in my new residence." He said with the courtesy tone of a King welcoming another into his castle, then being more direct "What do you want?"

"Mr. Adrian Harris might have a guilty conscience, but he is truly only a foolish man misguided by a very cunning werewolf hunter. I came here to ask you to politely exclude him from your vendetta." The man said, leaving the words "or else" implied by his menacing glare.

"Afraid I cannot do that. He knows something I need. The identity of the culprit."

"I am Afraid you are wrong about that. I know from a trustworthy contact of mine that he never actually got the name of the girl who talked him into revealing the secret to destroying your family. The only clue would be a necklace with a drawing." He said throwing a paper with a picture of the necklace. Peter picked it up and looked at it.

"Where is it?" He asked, knowing this was not the same image the Police had, but rather one of the actual object.

"In the possession of a girl that is too young to have been the one to commit the deed. A girl whose Aunt has become a recurring menace to us the past few months."

"THE ARGENTS!" Peter said with an animal voice filled with hatred.

"Maybe." Ethan conceded "But there is no way to know for sure if the Necklace was theirs at the time of the incident. It could be that the necklace fell among the rubble and Kate found it."

"That necklace is a family heirloom, only an Argent would wear it. Besides they have been a stone in our side for decades. Give me one good reason not to see the last of them crumble beneath my fangs?"

"Because." The elder wolf said with as much determination as before "As long as there is a one in a million chance that the real culprit is not an Argent, there will be a very thin line between getting revenge and murdering an innocent family. And as much hate you might have over them I know for a fact you will not step as low as the ones who destroyed your family.

"That remains to be seen, elder, now please leave, you said your part. And tell that Idiot Harris he is off the Hook, for now."

Ethan nodded, relieved at least something had gone his way. As he was at the door of the cave he turned to Peter hale and asked a question. "Why did you choose Scott?"

"Seemed like a good choice. I've had the chance to see him a couple of times with that nurse." The Alpha answered. Not really stating his reasons, but the tone of his voice gave way more than his answer. It was clear this was a touchy subject, but Ethan knew there was no point asking further. This was not a James Bond Movie and Peter Hale was not going to tell him the nature of his plans.

The two Alphas starred at each other for a few more seconds before Ethan turned away and left the cave. Wondering what secrets the future held, and how long it would take before the events concerning Beacon Hills would hit a critical point. He did not know the answer for that, so all he could do was wait.


End file.
